The Procryon Armada
by Taryn Streambattle
Summary: When Jim goes missing enroute to the InterStellar Academy, Silver decides to look for him. In the meantime, Jim will have to fight to stay alive on board the PBS Naga. Rating might go up because of fighting/violence. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Treasure Planet. I don't, only named person I own in this chapter is Allei.**

Chapter One: The _Naga_

The dark ship waited sinisterly at the edge of the nebula, concealed by the swirling gases. Their spies had said that the RLS _Loyalty_would emerge here, and they knew better than to lie. Like before every battle, he felt a restless anticipation. He had his orders, and it was time to follow them. The Captain of the PBS _Naga _stretched out with his mind to feel the space. There it was. The congestion of many living minds that indicated a ship in the vicinity.

It was time.

His first mate, an arachnid-like Skerss, approached. Skerss were odd, in the ability they had to survive without oxygen. This secret was known only to the Skerrs- and himself. And his master. Without turning the captain started the Skerss' report for him. "They've come, have they? Unawares, right?"

"Assssssss alwayssssss."

"Good. But this time I'm coming too- Just to make sure it's done right this time." The Captain turned and donned his battle armor. He smiled with reckless anticipation. They wouldn't know what hit them.

****

* * *

Jim Hawkins of Montressor was, at the moment, reflecting on past adventures. They had been en route to the Academy for about 3 weeks now. The only regret he had was thet Captain Amelia had been unable to escort him to the Academy. The Council had voted that the expedition to Treasure Planet had been a miserable failure, also ruling that it had been Amelia's fault. They were wrong, and all who went on the expedition had vouched for her.

But that hadn't stopped them from suspending her license while they did a through investigation. By the time they had ruled her innocent, Jim had already left.

Morph, his pet . . . well, Morph- sensed what he was thinking. He shifted into a figure of the feline Captain and copied her reaction.

"A ludicrous package of imbecilic tom fools!" Recalling it himself, Jim burst into laughter. He reached up to snatch the mischievous blob, but it danced away, laughing. The ship lurched suddenly.

Above deck, he could hear the panicked shouts of the crew, as well as the sounds of melee combat. "Where did that come from?"

"We're under attack!"

"Someone get the Cap'n!"

Jim ran to the door and twisted the opening mechanism, but it was locked. The ship lurched again, throwing Jim to the other side of the cabin. His head hit the eyelet the hammock was attached to and the last thing he felt was a sharp pain.

All was quiet when he came to himself. Something wet was sliding down his head, originating at the pain. Morph was looking on worriedly. He changed into a bandage and looked at Jim. "No need for that- not yet, at any rate. Maybe you can unlock the door?"

"Aye-aye!" Morph oozed into the lock mechanism, and after a second of waiting a metallic _clang _sounded. The door swung open. Jim rushed on deck and stopped, horrified.

All of the crew had been slain. Not one was left alive. The mysterious attackers were stripping the bodies of weapons and other items. Jim slipped backward. "Morph, come. We have to get to the longboats."

The pink blob turned to go and screamed. An instant later, Jim was hurled on deck by a swinging limb. The wind was knocked out of him as he looked face up at his attacker.

A human like himself. He had a sword and he raised it, clearly meaning to kill Jim. A furious pink blob attacked him, in the shape of a pie. The swordsman, momentarily distracted, sliced the pie cleanly in half.

By now Jim had gotten his wind back. With a wild yell he attacked the swordsman, who got him in a headlock and put the blade to his throat.

"Fool, he's one of the cadets!" Jim stiffened on hearing the voice. The swordsman threw him down carelessly and brought the pommel down on his head.

For the second time that day, Jim was forced into oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

Several days later

"Captain, we've sighted a ship. She's dead in space, and hasn't answered any of our hails. And there's no life-form energy aboard."

"This is worth investigating. You and Aard come with me." Captain Arrow, his first mate and his bosun were soon on board the _Loyalty._ None of the bodies remained on deck, but the blood stains were clear. "Do a search. I want to know what happened here."

"Captain! This is the ship that escorts the cadets, I recognise the mark!"

"Check the cabins."

Empty. No sign of any living creature. But as they left the last one, Arrow's eye fell on some dried blood on an eyelet. "Get blood samples. I want DNA Identification."

There was one more room to check- the hold. The Captain eased the door open and gaped at the sight that met his eyes.

The dead crew was here. Their eyes were wide and staring. But there was still no sign of the cadets . . .

A faint beeping caught his ear. He didn't have to be an astrophyscist to know what it was. "Everybody out! To the longboat immediatly!!"

Though surprised, the crew obeyed without question. It was what saved their lives. No sooner had they returned to their own ship than the wreckage of the _Loyalty_ exploded in a flash of bright light.

"Captain, what-"

The rock-like Roral had a worried expression on his face. "They tried to kill us."

*******

Delbert wasn't usually woken at 3:00 AM by a distraught Sarah, but this night was different. "Delbert?" Her voice and face were calm but he could hear the sob in her voice and see the pain in her eyes.

"Sarah? What is it?"

"Could you- could you come over? I need someone to talk to."

"Sarah- what-" The holo-com dissipated.

Five minutes later, Delbert arrived at the Benbow Inn. "Sarah?"

She looked up at him, tears streaking down her face. "Oh, Delbert . . . Jim's missing."

His insides turned to ice. "Missing?"

"The officers came not ten minutes ago. They said that the RLS _Fire Dragon_ discovered the _Loyalty_floating in space." Trembling, she brought her eyes to meet his. "The crew was slain and there was no sign of any of the cadets . . . They believe that the Procryon Armada's behind it."

Delbert was shocked. Of all the things he had dreamed up for Sarah to say, this was the last. Indeed, he had never even considered the possibility that Jim would be . . . well, lost in space. The Procryon Armada. Who hadn't heard stories about them?

They said that they were unbeatable.

They said that its crew were unkillable.

They said that any who crossed their path never returned again.

All this and more was said, whispers of a nameless fear, echos of an unrealized terror.

He knew what he must do.

"We'll find him, Sarah."

"We?"

"Amelia and me. We'll leave the kids with Agnes, Amelia's sister, and go find him."

A fire of hope slowly lit in her eyes. Then it brightened and she stood up. "I'm coming too."

"Sarah!!"

Her voice was forged of iron, every word accompanied by her glare.

"He is my son. I will help you find him. No matter what it takes, I will find him. BEN could watch-"

"No no no! If you think I'm going to stay here while Jimmy's in trouble, you thought w- OOOOOOOOOOOH!"

BEN tripped and dishes went flying. They shattered, but the clumsy robot ignored his mishap for once and got back to his feet. "Jimmy needs me!"

Despite the situation, Sarah had to smile. "Of course you can come, BEN."

Delbert was busy calling Amelia, then rethought his theory. She didn't like to be awoken . . .

"Sarah, I know this is hard, butthe best thing we can do right now is get rested up for tomorrow." Sarah and BEN began to protest, but he forged ahead. "Unless we're rested up, tomorrow we'll make more mistakes. First thing tomorrow, the search will begin."

Sarah saw the wisdom in her friend's words and nodded. "Until the morning. But if I get my hands on whoever touched my son . . ." Her flashing brown eyes finished the sentence for her.

For a gentle mother, Sarah looked downright murderous.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If it was in the movie, I don't own it. Reviews are appreciated.

Chapter Three

Allei sat on the edge of her bed, reflecting on her meeting with her current companion.

_The weather-beaten man watched, amused, as the pickpocket stealthily slid her deft fingers into the unsuspecting Mangarian's back pocket. She smiled triumphantly and pulled out a black cylinder. She turned to run before the Mangarian was aware of her_

_And ran slap-bang into an officer. He grabbed her wrist and snarled at her, "Yer a-coming-"_

_He got no further, as she rammed her knee into his stomach and bolted. The watcher, still rather entertained by the whole thing, took pursuit. A piercing whistle shattered the morning air. The officer was calling for reinforcements._

_The pickpocket skidded to a stop at an empty crossroads, undecided on which way to turn when a large meaty hand grabbed her arm. "T'is way, lass!"_

_His tone of voice indicated that he was a friend, but still she struggled. Why can't they just leave her alone? She heard that police officer- complete with reinforcements- gaining on them, and decided to chew this dude out later._

_She stopped struggling and ran. She kicked a few barrels over as they ran, smiling with glee as the officers tripped over them, cursing so loudly that you could have fried an egg listening to them._

_The stranger heaved her into a long boat- she barely had time to read the name of the ship carved onto the outside starboard stern- powered it up and they blasted away. The police officers glared at the escapees._

_On board the longboat, she had started yelling at her rescuer. "Why in blue blazes did ya do that? I had it sorted!"_

_"Oh, sure ye did. Do ye t'ink t'at t'ose officers'd let up on ye because yer a girl? T'ey'd 'ave hung ye by t'e yardarm!"_

_She sighed. "Much as I hate to say it . . . you're right."_

_They sized each other up for a minute._

_He was tall and broad, with cyborg attachments on most of his right side- his eye, his ear, and his left limbs were all robotic. He was obviously skilled in many things and could easily hold his own in anything hurled his way._

_She was also tall, but her muscles were lithe instead of brawny, rather like an otter's. Her hair was a shocking silver color, and her eyes were twin pools of brown fire. Her face was narrow and hardened. She looked very familiar . . . She broke the silence. "Thanks for saving me, er . . ."_

_"Silver. Long John Silver."_

_Her face broke into a wild grin. "The pirate?"_

_"T'e one an' only!"_

_She laughed. "'Bout time I met a pirate!"_

_"So, what's a pretty maid such as yeself doin' at a spaceport, alone?"_

_"Runnin' away an' looking for friends, same as anybody."_

_"And yer name?"_

_"Allei Goldfire, of the planet Harrin."_

_Silver hid his surprise. "But t'ats . . ."_

_"Halfway across the galaxy, I know. But I had to get away, an the ship I chose left soonest."_

_"Away from what?"_

_"The landlord." Before he could burst into laughter, she forged on. "When my father found out my mother was going to have me, he left in anger. Turns out he'd spent most of his money gambling, and we were left to take the fall. My mother found work as a barmaid, and when I was 6, I had to wait tables. My mother died when I was 8. Right before she died, she gave me this."_

_She showed him the black cylinder. "Mom said it would protect me. Ha! The day after she died, the landlord began to treat me like a slave. So I joined the crew of the first ship that left fo as far away as possible. I signed on as a cook, which is how I did it without having to be a boy, because of the new law."_

_Silver nodded understandingly as she caught a breath, then continued. "I was mugged almost as soon as I got here- by that Mangarian. And you know the rest."_

_"How old are ye, Allei?"_

_"16."_

_He stared at her. "I t'ought ye was older!"_

_She laughed bitterly. "Which is why I couldn't escape until I was free of the law to leave my so-called parent."_

After they had parted ways, she'd run into him yet again, just in time to save his neck at a crowded intersection where a Fori had recognised him from the wanted posters. The third time was sheer luck, and after that they hooked up together as partners in crime, close as could be.

Save that they never spoke of past life, except for a few hints in passing . . .

She shifted uncomfortably. She hated having to lie to him. He was like a father to her- a good one this time. He was off,trying to buy- she suspected that "steal" was a better word- some grub, since they were short on it.

"Read all about it! Procryon Armada strikes again! A hundred dead, Academy cadets missing! Get yer HoloNews!" A newsboy.

Cadets missing? This was bad. The Academy cadets kept the Galaxy safe from the Procryon Armada. Though really, it was a brilliant move . . .

She went downstairs and scouted until she found a group of women with a fresh HoloNews issue. "So, I hear that the Procryon Armada attacked the Academy . . ." she began.

*******

Silver was pleased. He'd gotten a few loafs of bread and a rind of cheese, concealing them in his cloak. A man came up to him. "Did ya hear?"

"What? I'm in a hurry!" The man ignored his outburst and prattled on.

"The Procryon Armada attacked the RLS _Loyalty_. All the crew's dead and the cadets are missing. "

The cyborg froze. "What?"

"All the cadets aboard the _Loyalty_ are MIA, presumed dead."

Silver raced on. No. It wasn't true!

She saw at once that something was wrong. "What is it?"

"You heard about the attack by the Procryon Armada?" She nodded. "I have a friend- his name is Jimbo-who just became a cadet and I don't know if he was on the ship."

Hiding her surprise, she produced a HoloNews. "I picked his pockets." Silver snatched it and scanned it eagerly down to the H's:

**MIA:**

Hardy, Joseph: MIA

Hasting, Philip: MIA

Hatt, Richard: MIA

Hawkins, James Pleadies: Presumed dead due to blood samples found on deck

The HoloNews cracked as his cyborg hand applied extreme pressure. Allei laid a hand on his shoulder. "HoloNews are not 100 percent reliable- not without backup, at any rate. Do you know any one close to your friend Jimbo?"

"I know one or two . . ." He stood decisivly. "Time to go to Montressor."


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, OK, sorry I took so long. I've been on computer restriction, so I've been out of action. But now I'm back!**

**I've already done 3 disclaimers, this is the last.**

**I do not own Treasure Planet. Reviews are appreciated.**

Chapter Four

Footsteps outside the hall got the young boy's attention. His green eyes dilated as the door to his cell opened, blinding him with unexpected light. In the white haze, he heard a dull thud and a metallic click, punctuated by a faint groan. Then the door slammed shut, and the cell returned to its usual level of dimness, the only source of light being the tiny porthole in the wall. It took a minute for his eyes to recover, and when they did, he stared at the newcomer.

A boy about twice his age was shackled by his left wrist to the floor- the same fashion he himself was secured. He was unconscious, and the half-dried blood crusted on the back of his head spoke for itself. The young boy's green eyes narrowed when they lighted on the academy crest on his new cell mate's left shoulder. Where had the Armada gotten a cadet?

He didn't know what the Admiral was up to, but it definitely wasn't good.

***

Agnes Joszing was nothing like her intrepid twin sister Amelia. Since they were twins, the only way you could tell them apart was the way they dressed- Agnes in a typical Hirdan dress, Amelia in her captains' uniform. Agnes preferred the hard, safe, earth under her paws as opposed to a ship. She had been happy to take the inn over while Sarah was gone, and so far, everything had gone smoothly.

A knock at the door got her attention. "Coming!" she shouted. She delivered the perp juice to Mrs. Dunwiddie and answered the door. A formidable cyborg towered over her, with a young girl of about 17 standard years in tow.

"Cap'n Amelia?" Silver asked in disbelief, looking her over. "I didn't t'ink you was one for dresses!"

"No, Amelia is my sister. I'm Agnes, her younger twin."

"Where's Mrs. Hawkins? I need to speak to her."

"She's not here. She left for the spaceport about a chrono ago."

The cyborg didn't seem too happy on receiving this piece of information. "Gone? Why?"

"I think she's going to look for her son. You heard about the attack on the _Loyalty_?"

"Yes, yes, we know t'at, t'ank you!" The two ran and got back in a beat up old lifeboat. It blasted off at full speed.

Agnes shut the door with a shudder. She'd need a cup of tea to calm her nerves. It wasn't every day a nosy cyborg popped up on your door and asked you for information.

***

Sarah gasped when she saw the _Legacy._It was one of the most impressive things she'd ever seen, looking as if it could leap away from the dock and fly away on its own, with no assistance. Amelia sensed her fascination. "Beautiful, isn't she? We've shared many adventures in our long, intimate collaboration. I'll give you a brief tour once we are underway."

They stepped aboard. Sarah was wide-eyed, trying to take it all in, but doubting that she could.

"Prepare for launch! Hop to it!"

The crew unfurled the solar sails, which captured the light that the Diapson crystals transfigured into energy. The ship lifted off from the dock, free from gravity's hold. The crew also found themselves floating. Sarah laughed as all physical weight was stripped from her and she slowly levitated off the ground. She spied Amelia standing upright, having long ago mastered zero gravity, but Doppler and most of the others were having as much trouble as she was.

"Mr. Magerhusan, engage artificial gravity!"

The amphibian Snohid obeyed instantaneously, and they all fell back to the deck. Doppler helped her up. "Are you ready for this, Sarah?"

As the _Legacy_ blasted away into space, she responded, her brown eyes still holding the fire. "Yes, Delbert, I'm ready. I'm ready for anything."

Silver and Goldfire arrived in time to see the _Legacy _blast away. Allei groaned. "By the Stone of Erech, what do we do now?"

Surprisingly, Silver maintained his cool, though she could see he wasn't very happy either. "The only thing left to do, lass. We go see Nightshade."


End file.
